


Universe, You're On Notice

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia had a very bad, no good day and makes a booty call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe, You're On Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fight_back83](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fight_back83).



"Okay, universe, this is it." Cordelia held up her broken high heel, her favorite pair, and waved it around. "First a vision and now my heel's broken. You're on notice."

These were the type of days when Cordelia's hand went into her purse and she thumbed the business card. When Angel fired them, Lilah had approached her to work for Wolfram & Hart, to use her visions for evil. Yeah, right. A week later, Cordelia had run into Lilah when trying on outfits that she couldn't afford, and later, she had found a package with the red dress she'd admired and an attached business card.

"Get out," Cordelia had said. The red dress had clung to her curves, making Lilah smirk. They'd ended up on the floor and fucking in between Cordelia's reminder not to ruin the dress. Dennis had no doubt been watching instead of keeping Lilah out like he was supposed to. Stupid ghost.

Cordelia drove home and dialed Lilah's cell number, leaving a booty call message. She tried not to dwell on how she hadn't had real dates in over a year and how Wesley was getting more relationship snuggles than she was. She put on the red dress and sniffed the tiger lilies she saved from the office.

Lilah knocked promptly at 5:30 on Cordelia's door. "Hope you already ate. Actually, I don't care if you already ate." She carried a bottle of wine with her.

"I'm touched." Cordelia took the bottle from Lilah's hand and poured the luscious liquid. She downed half her glass before bothering to fix Lilah one.

Lilah sat down at the kitchen table, her long shapely legs crossed. "Hard day at the office?"

"Caring now?" Cordelia wondered if they'd bother talking if they were men. Like if Gunn started sleeping with Lindsey, would they exchange jabs before stripping? Probably not. With men, Cordelia found that it was always a lot of grunting.

Kicking off her heels, Lilah stood up and grabbed Cordelia's wrist with her free hand. The sliver bracelet Cordelia wore dug into her skin. "No." She pulled her toward the bedroom.

Cordelia stood at the edge of her bed and unzipped her dress. She'd already ruined one piece of expensive clothing today. Lilah's suit didn't far as well when Cordelia took it off. It would definitely have to be steamed pressed during its next cleaning. "Does it make you feel powerful, standing up there and barking orders with nothing underneath?" Cordelia asked.

"It guarantees that Lindsey's spy cameras will be pointing in different direction." Lilah leaned up and kissed her. Their tongues clashed against each other. Lilah smelled like the tiger lilies in Cordelia's living room.

Cordelia's mouth went to Lilah's neck. She nipped over her thin gold chain. Even evil knew enough to wear crosses. She moved her arms out as Lilah unhooked her bra. It landed on the carpet.

Moving further down, Cordelia's tongue ran over Lilah's nipple. She enjoyed her lover's long moans.

"Such a good little whore," Lilah said.

Cordelia looked up. No one, especially Lilah, called her a whore. "Excuse me?"

"Please. Like you don't get off when I talk dirty." Lilah's hands threaded through Cordelia's hair and shoved her downwards. They both knew that Cordelia wasn't going to fight. "How about a whiney little do-gooder who gives amazing head?"

"Better." Cordelia wiggled lower. Her tongue ran over Lilah's cunt. She pushed two fingers insider her lover, Lilah's wetness covering them.

"Fuck."

Cordelia sucked on Lilah's clit, feeling her lover arch into her mouth. She knew how much Lilah loved this.

Lilah's nails pushed into her hair and across her scalp. "Yes. Oh god, stay right there." Her gasps grew louder, and Lilah came with a fierce buck of her hips.

Pulling back, Cordelia's tongue ran across her lips. She dipped down and licked up Lilah's stomach, one long line trailing to her breasts and up to her chin. Before placing a chaste peck on Lilah's lips.

"Well, that was definitely good for me." Lilah smiled and rolled out from under Cordelia. She opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed two silk ties. "Put your hands above your head."

"Not likely." Cordelia crossed her arms, breasts spilling over them. "Bad day means I need some instant pleasure. Try the drawer again. There should be a vibrator or four in there."

"Too much time alone?" Lilah's sculpted eyebrow raised.

Cordelia snorted. "You know as well as that a vibrator is a girl's true best friend. Screw diamonds." She stretched out on the coral sheets, knowing just how hot she looked.

"You say that now." Lilah pulled out a red vibrator and turned it on. She ran it between Cordelia's breasts.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because we all know how much titty fucking does for women." She gave a sharp yelp as Lilah made the vibrator connected with Cordelia's cunt.

"Should I have found a smaller one?"

As Lilah tried to pull away, Cordelia grabbed her wrist and pushed her back down to her pussy. "Very funny. Mmmm..." She felt a familiar heat rise in her thighs. Her eyes closed for a moment, but then opened to watch Lilah above her and the curving satisfaction on Lilah's lips. Cordelia gave a harsh moan as her orgasm swept over her.

Lilah pulled the vibrator back and switched it off. "You know what I like best about women," she took Cordelia into her arms, mouth giving a teasing kiss, "no waiting time."

The phone on Cordelia's nightstand started to ring, and Cordelia reached out, answering it. It was Wesley, and he and Gunn were waiting outside her door. Crap, she'd completely forgot that they'd felt bad and promised to come over later. Stupid mother hens. Wesley was worst.

"You have to get out of here," Cordelia said. She moved off the bed and started to frantically dress. "There's a window over there."

"Someone at your front door that you don't want to see me." Lilah slinked off the bed.

"Duh." Cordelia pulled a sweatshirt over her head. "Either that or you can hide in the closet."

Lilah's hands smoothed out her skirt. She wasn't budging. "We'll just tell the boys that I was bothering you. I'm sure they'll flash their manly phallic symbols in my direction. Though after your boss, excuse me, former boss thought fit to lock me in a cellar, I'm not really scare of the Watcher and the Muscle." She followed Cordelia out into the main room.

Taking a deep breath, Cordelia opened her front door. "Hey guys, sorry about that. I tried to get Phantom Dennis to open the door, but he's been testy lately." She moved out of the way so they had a clear view of Lilah.

"What's Lilah doing here?" Wesley said, looking like he was going to stand up and tackle her; stitches be damned.

Reaching over to the wall, Gunn clutched the lady axe that Cordelia kept near the door.

"Just recruiting for evil, Wheels," Lilah said. She walked passed them, not blinking an eyelash. "And trading fashion tips. There are just some things women do better." The door closed quietly behind her.

Cordelia swallowed, hoping that the guys didn't notice Lilah's slightly rumbled blouse. She pushed down her own bedhead. Her day was really sucking, except for the bit of good sucking. Not that she didn't like hanging out with Gunn and Wesley, they just seemed to be her only friends, which was kind of pathetic.

"Lady Evil giving you problems?" Gunn asked, touching Cordelia's arm. An expression of genuine concern crossed his face. "Figured they'd be through with us since Soul Boy's off the mission."

"It does make sense that they'd come after Cordelia with her visions." Wesley frowned and pushed up his glasses.

Cordelia nodded. "I'm fine, guys. After all, I could take her." There were some things best kept between women. "How about finishing our game of Monopoly? Because I'm so going to kick your collective asses."


End file.
